One of the Boys
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Bella, the Tom Boy, like Edward, her life-time crush. But she is only one of his boys. What happens after one summer apart. --- All Human / Alternative Universe / Character are OOC
1. In the Beginning

**Author Note: **_I do know own anything from Twilight or the song 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry._

* * *

**\m/**

**_ALL HUMAN & ALTERNATE UNIVERSE_**

**_This chapter is in the point of view of Bella._**

**\m/**

* * *

_**13 YEAR AGO - Age 4**_

Me, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were playing at the swigs, while Rosalie and Alice were in the club house. I had my blond hair in pig-tails, and I was wearing my blue shirt and jean jumper on. I was sitting on one of the swigs with Edward, while Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the sand-box.

"I double dog dare you to burp the alphabet." Emmett said, after the fight was over.

"She won't do that...she's a girl." Jasper said.

"Oh really..." I said. _'I hate it when it always says 'she's a girls'. I know, I'm a girl. Get over it.'_ I added in my head.

"Yea..." He said. _'I'll show him.'_ I thought.

"Look at this," I said, "...A..." I burped, "...B...C...D---"

"Ahhhhh...." Alice and Rosalie screamed. Me and the boys ran over the club house.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking around.

"Spider." Alice said, running over to Jasper.

"It's huge..." Rosalie said, hiding behind Emmett.

"Let me see..." I said, walking into the club house. I saw the spider and picked it up. I was a little black thing. _'This isn't scary...It's cute, in a weird way'_ I thought, as walked outside. I had the spider in my hands...I didn't want to squoosh him. Alice and Rosalie took one look at the spider and ran, while me and the boys started to laugh.

**_6 YEAR AGO - Age 11 (Christmas)_**

I was wacthing as Rosalie and Alice dance with a few other girls from school. Me, Alice, and Rosalie were all in the Christmas recital at school. I was sing a soloon my guitar, and Rosalie and Alice were dancing. When the dancers finished everyone cheered. Alice walked overe to me and wished me luck. I took a deep breath and walked to the mic.

"I'm sing _Christmas Must Be Something More_." I said, and then I started to play,

_"What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing  
Would the song still survive without five golden rings  
Would you still wanna kiss without misletoe  
What would happen if God never let it snow  
What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie  
Tell me what would you find_

_You'd see that today holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more_

_What if angels did not pay attention to  
All the things that we wished they would always do  
What if happiness came in a cardboard box  
Then I think there is something we all forgot  
What would happen if presents all went away  
Tell me what would you find_

_You'd see that today holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more_

_We get so caught up in all of it  
Business and relationships  
Hundred mile an hour lives  
And it's this time of year  
And everybody's here  
It seems the last thing on your mind_

_Is that the day holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
But here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something more_

_There's gotta be more  
There's gotta be more"_

I finished the song and the crowd cheered. "Thank You..." I said, walking off the stage.

**_4 YEAR AGO - Age 13_**

"Hello, Isabella." Micheal said. I was sitting at the park waiting for the rest of the gang, when Nicolas, Timothy, James and Micheal showed out. I was eating a chocolate bar, while reading Trixie Belden, she was just like me a, Tom Boy, except she was pretty, unlike me.

"Hey, Bella...uhm, chocolate, my favorite." James said, taking my candy bar.

"Hey, give that back." I said, reaching for my candy.

"What are you doing to do about it." He said, tesing me.

"This..." I said, making a fist a hitting him in the stomach. Then I heard laughing from behind me. I turned to see the rest of the gang standing there. Emmett and Jasper were laughing, Rosalie and Alice were giggling, and Edward looked...I don't know.

**_2 WEEKS AFTER SCHOOL ENDED - Age 17_**

"I'm gonna miss you guys this summer." I said. I was sad because Alice and Rosalie were heading off to Cheerleading Camp, while the boys were going to Football Camp. Me...well, I'm going to visit by cousin in New York.

We had all change a lot since we were younger...well, all except me. Emmett is now and freaking tank but is still the goofy kid underneath. Jasper is so stinking tall, but he is still the even tempered of the boys. Rosalie is still the best looking of of the girls...I mean, come on...She is blond, with long legs and big boobs. Alice is still a little pixie with too much energy, but hey, that's her.

And guess what....Where both couples. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Boy, I always knew that would happen, sooner or later.

Now, Edward is...he's beautiful. He not have a six pack and biceps any guy would love to have. He still have those hypnotizing eyes, and the hair that will never be tamed, but it works for him.

Me, I'm still plain Jane boring. Dirty blond hair...Baggy clothes...Tom boy. That's me.

"Email us every day." Alice said, as she hugged me.

"And if any of the guys give you trouble, tell me." Emmett said.

"I think, she'll just deck them instead, Emmett." Jasper said.

"Whatever..." I said, slapping is arm.

"See what I mean." He said.

"OK...everyone to the buses." One of the couches said in the megaphone. The girls quicking kissed they boyfriends and hugged me, and the guys gave me a quick hug.

"Bye, guys." I said, as they got on their buses, while waving goodbye. Edward stayed behind and pulled me in for another quick hug before saying.

"Goodbye Bella." Edward said, kissing my cheek, before getting on the bus. 'Holy Cow...He just kissed me...not on the lips, buy hey I'll take what I can get...'

"See ya." I said. 'That's it. This summer I'm changing of one of the boys to one of the girls.' I thought, before I headed over to my car.

* * *

_Please chech out my other stories._

_

* * *

_

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


	2. I Like Her

**Author Note: **_I do know own anything from Twilight or the song 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry._

* * *

**_ALL HUMAN & ALTERNATE UNIVERSE_**

**_This chapter is in the point of view of Edward._**

* * *

  
_**ON THE BUS RIDE TO FOOTBALL CAMP**_

"Dude, why didn't you tell Bella how you feel." Jasper said, as the bus turning onto the highway.

"I...I couldn't, I mean, come on guys...It's Bella." I said.

"Your point...Boy, you've had a crush on her every since the spider incident, when we we like four." Emmett said.

"She see me like a big brother, and I've all ways treating her like a little sister." I said.

"If you don't tell her how you feel,...one day it well come and bite you squarely on the butt." Jasper said, as he got out his iPod.

"What he said, dude...What he said..." Emmett said, grabbing his iPhone.

**_DURING FOOTBALL CAMP_**

_"Hey, this is Bella...sorry I missed your call...leave me a message."_I heard her answering machine said. This is crazy. She's on New York time, while I'm on California time. When one of us is upthe other is sleeping, and we're both busy.

I groaned and throw my cellphone on the sofa.

"What's wrong, Cullen...Can get a hold of your little girl friend." Mike sneered, coming into living room.

"Shut it, Newton." I growled.

"What...little Isabella not picking on." He said.

"Her name is Bella...And I swear, say one more thing, Newton, and I'll take you out." I growled.

"_Isabella_ is a slu---" Mike started, but I tackled him to the ground. I started to punch him, when Emmett and Jasper came in. Jasper started towards us, but Emmett told him to give me a second. Emmett was probably thinking about the time Mike, Tyler, and Micheal bullied Alice and Rosalie, when we weere younger. After a few more punches, Jasper pulled me off of Mike and pushed me out of the room.

**_AT THE END OF FOOTBALL CAMP_**

"Dude, calm down." Jasper said.

"Man, she hasn't answered her phone all summer..." I said; he gave me a look, "...answering texts and email don't count."

"OK, Edward," Emmett said, " when we get home tell her how you feel...'cause your driving me insane."

"Em, I can't." I said.

"Dude, tell her, or I will." Emmett said.

""I'll tell..." I said.

"Sure, you will....I mean, sure you've waited thirteen year, but you'll tell her tonight." Jasper said, sarcastically.

"I'll tell her, the second I see her tonight." I said, getting on the bus.

_

* * *

_

OK...so here's the chapter and check out my other stories.

**_

* * *

_**

PLEASE REVIEW,

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Make Me A Girl

**Author Note: **_I do know own anything from Twilight or the song 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry._

* * *

**_ALL HUMAN & ALTERNATE UNIVERSE_**

**_This chapter is in the point of view of Edward._**

* * *

_**(The day after the rest of the gang left for camp.) AFTER THE FLIGHT TO NEW YORK**_

I was coming out of the airport, when I spotted my cousin Emily. "Hey girl."

"Hey back." I said, hugging her. She helped me with my bags and we start to go to her car. We caught up on what was going on ing her life, and soon were driving away.

"So what do you want to do this summer?" she asked, as we headed out of the parking garage.

"I want you to help me..." I said, biting my lip.

"Help you what." she said.

"Help me be a girl." I said.

**_TWO DAYS LATER - EDWARD'S FIRST CALL_**

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

My phone went off. I checkedthe Caller I.D., it was Edward. " Who is it?" Emily asked.

We were in her living room, getting ready to go shopping. "Edward." I said. Just as I was about to answer the phone she grabbed it and threw it onto the couch.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"No, talking....texting, emailing fine, but no talking. Got it?" she said.

"Yes, Emily." I huffed.

**_THREE DAYS LATER_**

"Lolita, Seventeen and People..." She said, as she handed me the magizines, "your new bilbles."

"You're kidding right?" I said.

"Yes and No...I don't want you pray to them, but you will study them." she said, "Now, time to change you hair."

"Oh joy..." I said.

"I'm doing this for you, so shut up." she said, pushing me towards the bathroom.

**_THE END OF THE NEW YORK VISIT_**

"OK...so call me when you get back and tell me how it goes." Emily said, hugging me. She gave me a one over and smiled, "Dang...I am good."

"Was I that bad before." I said, laughing.

"Girl, you were more an Isaac than an Isabella." She said.

"Whatever...I'll see you soon." I said.

"And that boy better be with you when you do." she said, as I headed to the plane.

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Getting Home & The Party

**Author Note: **_I do know own anything from Twilight or the song 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry._

* * *

**_ALL HUMAN & ALTERNATE UNIVERSE_**

**_This chapter is in the point of view of Edward._**

* * *

_**ON THE BUS RIDE HOME**_

"He'll tell her...He'll chicken out...He'll tell her...He'll chicken out...He'll tell her..." Emmett said, as he pulled apart my messed-up football shoes from last year.

"You're reaally guessing my fate by tearring apart a shoe?" I said. We were about have way home and Emmett had started tearring in apart an hour ago.

"Yes,...and only a few more pieces." He said, "He'll tell her...He'll chicken out...He'll tell her...He'll tell her...He'll chicken out...He'll tell her." He finished, holding up my destroyed shoe.

"What's the mean Emmett?" Jasper said, with an amused smirk on.

"The football gods favor his choose." Emmett said smiling.

_**AT THE BUS STOP**_

"Rosie..." Emmett yelled, when he saw Rosalie. He ran up to her and picked her up, spinning her around.

"I'm guessing you missed me." She laughed, then there kissed, at which point I turned towards Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, I missed you." Jasper said, dropping his bags and picking her you.

"I missed you, too." Alice said, before peeking him on the cheek. When even those two are apart and then reunite, it remindes me of that you she when a soldier comings home to his wife. I waited until after the happy reunited, before I spoke.

"Where's Bella?" I said looking around for her.

"She texted me and said she couldn't make it but sents her love." Alice said.

"Eddies, finally going to tell Bella the truth...that he loves her." Emmett said. They the girls lauched into a million different questions.

_**AT THE CULLEN HOUSE**_

"Edward...go change into something party-worthy Angela is throwing a welome back party." Alice yelled.

"What about Bella?..." I replied.

"She just texted me...she says she'll meet us there." She answered.

"OK." I said. I grapped a pair of jeans and a black fitted shirt, and my DC hoodie. These were Bella's favorite things of mine.

_**AT THE PARTY**_

We got to Angela's house and the party was in full charge. People dancing...people making out...People eating. "I'm going to see if I can't find Bella...OK, guys" I said.

"Fine..." they said.

I walked aroung for a while, and then I saw a vision. She had chocolate brown hair that fell in waves down her back, and her skin was fair as snow. She was wearing a blue and black lace dress that flawed at the waist and stopped mid-thigh. She was wearing black heels that made her legs look miles longs, and she had on long fake pearl necklaces.

"Hey..." the mystery girl said.

"Hey back...you new here?" I said, she did look a little familiar but I con't place her.

"Man, I really have changed, I guess...but, you'll find out really soon, I hope." she said, "Let's talk later, 'cause I have to do something real quick...OK?"

"Fine with me..." I said, as she dissappeared though the crowd. After about five minutes, I saw the mystery girl on the stage with a mic.

"Hey everyone, since no one recongizives me I had a picture show for you guys...plus, I'll be singing too." the mystery girl said. On the screen behind her was a picture the said, "One of the Boys", with a picture of her in bot short and a blue tank top with a big hat.

"Before she sing, I want Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarthy, and Alice and Edward Cullen to come to the front of the stage." Angela said. Meand the gang went over to the stage and I was still looking for Bella in the crowd, but I couldn't find her.

"Hit it guys..." the mystery girl said, then one the screen came a picture ofe all of us that day Bella found the spider. _'How'd she get that?'_

_"I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
Cause I can belch  
The alphabet  
Just double dog  
Dare me"_

Next was a picture from the Chritmas recital.

_"And I chose  
Guitar over ballet"_

And then they was a picture of James, Micheal, Timothy and Nicolas, the boys that used to bullied Bella until she decked James.

_"And I take  
These suckers down  
Because they just  
Get in my way"_

Next was a picture of me and Bella just being stupid together.

_"The way  
You look at me  
Is kinda like  
A little sister  
Rubbed  
By your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters_

_So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys"_

The next picture was of Bella right before the summer.

_"So over the summer  
Something changed"_

Slowly Bella's picture morfied into the mystery...WAIT...Bella is the mystery girl. I looked at the rest of the gang, and they must have come to the same conclusion, 'cause they all were bug-eyed.

_"I started reading 17  
And shaving my legs  
And I study  
Lolita religiously  
And I walked  
Right into here  
And caught you  
Staring at me  
Cause I know  
What you know  
But now your gonna have  
To take a number  
It's OK  
Maybe one day  
But not until you give my  
Diamond ring"_

She held up her ring finger for me, as a pictureof my grandmother's ring hit the screen.

_"Cause I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearl  
Not one of the boys"_

There was two photos on the screen of Alice and Rosalie in the garden, and one of Bella after we all played touch football.

_"I wanna be a flower  
Not a dirty weed"_

Next two photos were one of Alice and Rosalie in their cheerleading uniform, and one of Bella's baseball team picture.

_"And I wanna smell  
Like roses  
Not a baseball team"_

Next picture was Bella hold her guitar, while playing something.

_"And I swear  
Maybe one day  
Your gonna  
Wanna make out  
Make out, make out  
With me"_

Bella walked over to me and before I could say anything kissed me. I was a short kiss, but it was amazing. And with that kiss, I knew she cared about be the same way I cared about her. All too soon, she pulled away and finished singing her song.

_"Cause I  
I don't wanna be one  
One  
One of the boys  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys"_

The crowd explored into cheers, after Bella finished.


	5. Happy Ending

**Author Note: **_I do know own anything from Twilight or the song 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry._

* * *

**_ALL HUMAN & ALTERNATE UNIVERSE_**

**_This chapter is in the point of view of Edward._**

* * *

_**AFTER THE SONG**_

"How was it?" I said, walking up to Edward after my song.

"Perfect." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"Really?" I said.

"Bella...I've liked you for so long, it's just that I never thought you saw me like that, but now..." he said.

"Now what." I said.

"I can do this all I want." he said, bring his lips to mind. I smile and started to kiss him back.

_"Your gonna  
Wanna make out  
Make out, make out  
With me"_

"So you like me like this?" I said, waving a hand towards me.

"Only if you still play football." He said smiling.

"You mean, still can beat you at football...and that's a yes." I said.

* * *

_\m/_

_That's my story. What did you think?_

_\m/_

_

* * *

_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

Please Review,

and

Check out my other stories

,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
